Tearwood Forest
The Tearwood Forest is the biggest and most elusive forest on the Shores. Many dangers lurk beneath the massive trees, but the forest also conceals beauty and a rich history. The forest is home to wood elves, living among the treetops in the city of Tal'entylar. The Forest's Tenders According to elven legend, Tearwood is looked after and tended by dryads. By the elves they are depicted as wise spirits of the forest, doing all they can to protect the plants and animals from the more monstrous inhabitants like the bugbears, goblins and vegepygmies. There are several large trees scattered across the forest which are said to be ‘palaces of the dryads’. Plants As in any forest, a huge amount of different plant species exists in Tearwood. The forest is particularly rich with rare and sometimes useful herbs and flowers. For instance the Nightfalls Berry, a rare type of plant, said only to grow in Tearwood Forest. The nightfall’s flowers as well as it’s fruits can be used to heal a number of uncommon illnesses. Other rare plants include the wild blue rose, which has no practical use, but is a very beautiful and much desired flower. Some plants, however are not so useful, or even dangerous. According to elven legend, species of fungi called molds exists within the forest. While molds are usually harmless, a species called the russet mold can release dangerous spores which can infect a person with spore sickness. When not treated quickly, spore sickness can result in death. The Creature Glossary Vegepygmies These strange, humanoid creatures stand about 3 feet tall and are completely made of vegetative material. Despite that, they do seem to have a basic form of intelligence. According to elven legend, the vegepygmy species originates from goblins. Goblins infected with spore sickness from the russet mold are said to turn into vegepygmies. If this legend is true, the vegepygmies themselves are able to reproduce, since it is unlikely that the sheer number of vegepygmies in existence can originate from spore infection by the rare russet mold. Thorny These are dog-like creatures that are, like the vegepygmy, completely made of plant material. Thornies are often used by vegepygmies as mounts. Spiders The various kinds of huge and deadly spiders are one of Tal'entylar's major problems. They are among the few dangerous creatures that can climb the trees of the city, and a extensive 24 hour watch has been assigned just for these monstrous animals. According to many elves the many different kinds, such as dire spiders, sword spiders and redback spiders, share a common queen and lair somewhere in the forest. Snakes Different kinds of venomous snakes seem to be concentrated in the more eastern regions of the forest, but they have not yet posed any real threat to the elves or to Ashrindale. Other common creatures and animals include goblins, bugbears, bears, wolves, boars, badgers, skunks, weasels, minks and other small rodents, and many kinds of birds. See Also * Book of the Tearwood: Elves of Tal'entylar * Book of the Tearwood: Depths of the forest Category:Geography Category:South